crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls
Girls is the first tab you see in Crush Crush, and allows you to directly interact with the various girls in the game. By clicking it, you will bring up a list of the girls in the game, which you can then select to use the interactions you have unlocked with the girl, as well as view the requirements necessary to gain the next level with them. Crush Crush is available on Steam, Kongregate and Nutaku. Nutaku however features adult content, but more girls in the game. Interactions Sorry (was "Atone" up to v0.78) / Chat (was "Talk" in early versions) / Flirt / Seduce (starts unlocked, flavor text changes as your relationship improves) - Allows you to talk with the girl, gaining at least 20 affection. There's a complex formula involving her "Liked Trait" and how many girls are at "Lover" status, see the Hobbies page. Takes 10 seconds base to cool down. Stats (starts unlocked) - Allows you to view the unique stats of each girl, such as their age, birthday, and favorites (including their Liked Trait, which grants passive affection when you have at least one rank in it.) No cool down. Gift (unlocked at Frenemy rank) - Allows you to spend money buying the girl gifts, increasing affection. Takes 20 seconds base to cool down. Date (unlocked at Friendzone rank) - Allows you to spend money taking the girls on dates, increasing affection. Each date takes a different amount of time blocks and a set amount of time you must spend waiting to complete. Girls Cassie - A tsundere girl whom you encounter after accidentally bumping into her and practically breaking her ribs, making her hate you. Whoops! Mio - A gamer geek you encounter after crushing her high score in an arcade, putting her in a foul mood. Unlocked by having 1 level in TechSavvy. Quill - A cat girl (with a cat) you encounter after crushing her cardboard house while fleeing police during a protest, putting her out in the rain. Unlocked by having 2 levels in Motivation. Elle - A narcoleptic you encounter after crushing her psyche by making an existential observation, putting her into a confused mental state. Unlocked by having 2 levels in Wisdom. Nutaku - A sexy (NSFW) vamp who busts through your (fourth) wall and computer screen. Unlocked by having 6 levels in Buff. Nutaku will come out in all platforms as an official girl (v 0.102 or future patches) Iro - An outgoing and energetic tomboy you encounter after crushing her motorcycle with a poorly aimed arrow. Unlocked by having 6 levels in Badass. Bonnibel - An easygoing, friendly baker you encounter after crushing her cake while visiting her shop. Unlocked by having 10 levels in Suave. Generica - Your highschool crush who gets killed by Ayano (in the meeting scene). Ayano Aishi - A yandere (used by permission of Yandere Dev) who disposes of your high school crush Generica, and bad-mouths other girls. Unlocked after Bonnibel with 12 Tenderness. (Added in v0.79) Ayano is now available in Kongregate update v.081. Fumi - A time traveler from millennia in the future you encounter after studying physics phenomena. Unlocked by having 15 levels in Smart. Bearverly - Originally an April Fools joke, this loud and powerful bear is encountered at a bar after you make a tasteless bear joke. Unlocked by having 17 levels in Funny. Nina - A sassy maid you encounter after becoming a billionaire and looking for a personal assistant. Unlocked by having $100,000,000. Alpha - A holographic idol singer you encounter after depressing the mood of the audience at one of her performances. Unlocked by having 25 levels in Angst. Pamu - A cosmic entity you encounter after freeing her from the monument in which she was imprisoned by crashing into it while skydiving. Unlocked by having 28 levels in Luck. Luna - An elvish Mercenary you encounter after messing up one of the words in a spell. Unlocked after getting Wizard job. Eva - A mecha pilot you encounter by knocking out her robot. Unlocked by working at Wizard job. Karma - An oracle who comes with her bodyguard Sutra. She has found a prophecy that the "Dark One" will come from the Dark Portal and destroy the world unless the Chosen One is found. You crush her expectations by being the Chosen One. Unlocked by having 55 levels in Mysterious. Sutra - Karma's bodyguard, who accompanied her on her search for the Chosen One. You crush her expectations by being the Chosen One. Unlocked by having 55 levels in Mysterious. Dark Mio aka Dark One - The Dark side of Mio. Q-Piddy (QPernikiss) - The Final Girl you're going to encounter. Dark Mio and QPernikiss' profiles are in progress. Please help update their information. NOTE: To unlock a girl you must have previously unlocked all the girls whose portrait appears above her. For example: you cannot unlock Bearverly before unlocking Fumi. Trivia * Morgo (A.K.A Artist Panda), the head of Sad Panda Studios (creator of the game) states that she draws the girls nude underneath. * Cassie, Iro, and Eva are the only girls to be directly injured. ** Although, Cassie is the only one sent to the hospital. * Mio and Quill are based off of and named after Artist Panda's cats. ** This might also be the reason why Quill has the scarf that Mio usually wears in her Friend scene. Category:Girls Category:Both Category:Index